The Redux of Life
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: Don't know how to explain this story. So, just read it if you want to find out. If anyone has any idea for a summary let me know. Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on nii-san," his sister said, "Please." _

"_Ok," he said, "I'll take you riding." _

"_Thank you nii-san," his sister said before running off. _

_However, the ride was delayed. His sister fell ill._

"_I was so excited about riding," she said before coughing._

"_Don't worry," he said, "I'll take you riding as soon as you are better." _

_But that day never came. She never got better. Within six days, his young sister who had always been so full of life, no longer had any life in her. He carried her body to the horse. He didn't care if got sick and died. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it._

"What have you done," someone asked angrily.

"I didn't have a choice," Ichigo replied.

"You always have a choice," Lisa said, "What in the world possessed you to bring her here anyway? To our home?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said.

**CRASH!**

"YOU DON'T KNOW," a female shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU BRING HER HERE, PUTTING US ALL AT RISK AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW!"

She stirred. Everyone was silent now.

"Ichigo," she said, "What's going on?"

"Stay still," Ichigo said, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"What happened," she said.

"Don't worry about it Orihime," Ichigo said, "You won't remember anything you saw tonight. Go back to sleep." "Ok," Orihime said as the darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews from: luversblue, himelove22, and PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle _

_There was someone in the middle of the road. _

"_Where are you going," the man asked._

"_Somewhere," he said._

"_Really," the person, "that girl is dead. Did you kill her?"_

"_No," the boy said. "She is my sister."_

"_Did you hear that boys," the person asked. "That's his sister's body."_

"_How nice," someone sneered._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15. He is the best fighter in his village," a third person said._

"_Oh now," the fourth man said grabbing for the reins, "don't run."_

"_Get off the horse," the first one said. "You're coming with us."_

"_No," Ichigo said._

_Ichigo knew that they were they were either one of two things. Neither was good. They were either a press gang for the army or slave traders. Ichigo did not think that they were with the army._

"_You know that the girl is dead right," the third one asked._

_What happened next, Ichigo was not entirely sure. Somehow, he was torn down from the horse and then everything went black._

"You sure you want to live with me," Rangiku asked.

"Yeah," Orihime said. "I won't be a bother. I primrose. It will be almost as if I'm not even there."

"Ok," Rangiku said. "There isn't much sun but it is a lovely place to live."

On the flight home, the two talked about food, boys, movies, boys, music, and did I mention boys, especially hot actors.

"I liked him in Edward Scissorhand," Orihime said.

"Really," Rangiku said, "but he didn't say anything in the movie."

"I know," Orihime said, "but he was so cute."

"I like him in the Pirates of the Caribbean. Johnny was so funny in them."

Orihime laughed, "I liked him in those too. And Orlando Bloom, He is so hot, but I think I like him better in the Lord of the Rings."

"Who did he play?"

"The Elf Prince, Legalos."

"Oh you're right. He was much hotter."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in 15 minutes," the pilot said, "Please return your seat to an upright position. Blah, blah, blah."

Yes, Orlando Bloom was in Lord of the Rings. Also, the beginnings of all the chapters right now are of a different time period.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I know I haven't updated this story for like forever. This maybe the last update for a while unless you vote for it. It is up to you which story is going to get updated more than the others. Please go vote now!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's vision was blurry. He had trouble remembering what had happened. He couldn't remember how he had gotten here. <em>

_He remembered being with his sister. Taking her for a ride, and then what happened?_

"_Oh," Ichigo muttered sitting up. "I got myself captured. But by who?"_

"_I see you're awake," someone, sounded like a female. _

"_Where are we," Ichigo asked._

"_It doesn't matter where we are," a male said._

"_We are where we are and there is nothing can do about it," another male said._

_Ichigo set up, "It matters to me!"_

"_Why," a female said. "You can't get out of here. There is no escape from here."_

IO~IO~IO~IO~IO~IO~IO

"So," Rangiku said, "did you say goodbye to anyone when you left?"

"What," Orihime said, "Well only to my landlady and her kids."

"That's it," Rangiku asked.

"Well yeah." Orihime said. "I haven't really had friends since…."

Rangiku said nothing. Orihime had had a tough life. When she was a toddler, her older brother took her and ran away. He had feared that their parents would harm or even kill her. He took care of her until he was killed in a car accident when she was in junior high. After that Orihime lived by herself. Her aunt would send her money for rent and food if she kept her grades up.

However, for whatever reason the aunt decide to stop sending money and not say a word to Orihime. This forced Orihime to call all the family members that she had any contact with. All had declined. They didn't want her around. They had thought of her and her brother as ungrateful selfish children. Orihime had started losing hope when she got in touch with Rangiku.

When Orihime had finished telling her story, Rangiku had been silent for a minute. She was trying to think what to do. In the end, Rangiku had told Orihime to sit tight for a while to see what she could do for the child. Orihime sounded overjoyed when she realized that someone was on her side.

"Rangiku," Orihime said. "Are you ok?"

"Huh," Rangiku said.

"I was asking what you thought of this skirt," Orihime said.

"Umm," Rangiku said, "Yeah, if you like that sort of thing."

"Huh," Orihime said. "But I thought it was cute."

The skirt was a long red skirt with blue flowers.

"Yeah, but Orihime," Rangiku said. "Don't you think that this skirt is better?"

Rangiku held up a tight black skirt with a split on both sides.

"Uhhh," Orihime said blinking. "Yeah, that is really cute."

Orihime slowly put the skirt she was holding down. "Is it alright to buy it?"

"Yeah of course," Rangiku said.

"Thank you," Orihime said.

Orihime took the skirt gingerly from Rangiku.

"Come on," Rangiku said, "Let's find some new outfits for school, and then we'll go get some lunch."

"That sounds good," Orihime said smiling.


End file.
